Jorge
Jorge is an average teenage caucasian male with an abnormally large grin. He is one of the three founding members of the Alliance of the Jorge as well as the sole leader of Team Jorge. Characteristics Jorge has been known to keep the same expression on his face no matter the situation. He possesses the uncanny ability to telepathically predict when and where people are at all times, meaning he is able to expect their actions before they do it. Making direct eye contact with him can cause temporary blindness to the user. Depending on whatever phrase Jorge says, the victim can undergo an extreme emotional reaction. In addition he is also capable of creating clones of himself to overwhelm his enemies. Jorge has a strange tendency to offer his condolences to those who fail him. This may be linked to the fact that he sees everyone as lesser beings, meaning no matter what people do, everyone is already a failure in his eyes, in what has been called a 'mercy' act. History Jorge was born and raised in the polar icecaps of Canada. He would remain there for a long time, until one day his cat had gotten stolen. Now as an adult, he swore to track down the perpetrator and bring them to justice, which to this day the identify of the man in unknown. It would be during this quest where he would meet Kalle Havumäki, who at the time was hosting a concert in Pennsylvania. Shortly after their meeting Jorge abandoned his quest in order to seek a new life with Kalle (you know, not in a gay way). Kalle had become fascinated with Jorge's ways of life and felt that he should promote his style of thinking. Together, the two began spreading propaganda of the ways of Jorge. This allowed them to receive enough attention to begin forming a company around Jorge, so cleverly titled Team Jorge. This was the first major growth in Jorge's life, allowing him to further spread his propaganda and develop new ways of stretching the company's image far and wide. Jorge then later forged a business partnership with Red Golf Carts out of his love for the vehicle. It was here where he meant Bobble, who taught him the ways of being financially independent. With his teachings Jorge was able to grow his community at an astounding rate. It was then decided by Jorge and Kalle Havumäki that they would create a headquarters for Team Jorge. Soon after the Gorge Forged by Jorge was created. However, shortly after its creation Jorge and Kalle along with the help of Jarion Monroe created the Alliance of the Jorge, and the gorge became the HQ for the union, with Team Jorge relocating to Georgia, USA. Origins hearing the name Jorge. (First instance is at 5:41.)]] Jorge's name is derived from the name of the character George Hautecourt in Disney's 1970 film ''The Aristocats''. More specifically its use in Caddicarus's review of the game Broken Sword II. In this video whenever the game's protagonist is mentioned (George Stobbart), his face is then replaced with a cropped version of George Hautecourt along with the character from the film saying his name. CommanderMark had found that the way the name was spoken was so funny that at some point later on he began repeating the word 'Jorge' during a voice call with the other members of Team Jorge in the same way. Afterwards the name stuck with the group. The name is spelt 'Jorge' because CommanderMark originally didn't actually know that it was suppose to be spelt 'George'. The new name was officially chosen when the new Team Jorge steam group was created. Cridone wanted to use the abbreviation 'TEAMGEORGE' but it was already taken, however 'TEAMJORGE' was not. After that the official spelling of the name became 'Jorge'. Jorge's catch phrase ("Jorge has been expecting you.") is taken from a chat with CommanderMark, Cridone and Juanjpro, in which CommanderMark kept repeating phrases such as "Jorge is expecting you." and "Jorge is displeased." in various different ways. Cridone and Juanjpro would continue to jokingly made fun of the phrase "Jorge has been expecting you.", and after that the catchphrase stuck. Jorge's image comes from a photo of CommanderMark taken in the summer of 2013. The reason there appears to be a net in the foreground of the image was because it was taken in front of a screen door. Gallery MV Jorge.png|Jorge being grasped by the Mexican Virus during an experiment. MV Sombrero.png|True Jorge under the effects of the Mexican Virus. Pre-True Jorge|Jorge powering up to his True state. Category:Team Jorge